


Ice Angel

by SantaCarlaUndead



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, David shows off a bit - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaCarlaUndead/pseuds/SantaCarlaUndead
Summary: David goes ice skating with the Emerson’s
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 22





	Ice Angel

December 17th, 1987 ~ 

“Really, Mrs. Emerson, I don’t really think—“ 

“David, how many times have I told you, call me Lucy.” The Emerson matriarch counters softly, offering a smile that could rival the softness of pillowy cotton candy. 

“Lucy,” David corrects, shuffling alongside the mousy woman, his gloved hands stuffed into his coat pockets. He clears his throat gruffly, nuzzling the lower half of his face down into the thick woollen scarf wrapped around his neck. “-‘You sure this is a good idea? I don’t—“ 

“Oh, don’t be silly!” Lucy exclaims in surprise, casting an apalled glance at the vampire as she wraps her arms around her chest to block out the cold. “Michael and Sam won’t mind in the slightest! Dad either!” She reassures. “Besides, you’re a part of the family!”

David opens and closes his mouth beneath the toasty barrier of fluffy knitted wool tugged up past his nose. He’s not sure what to say to that. 

The snow crunches and squeaks underneath his boots as he continues alongside Lucy like some lost puppy. Ice crystals cling to his spurs. 

“I’m glad I kept Michael’s old skates.” She says after a moment, peeking at the scuffed black figure skates hanging over David’s shoulders via the laces, which are tied together. The silver blades, though a little scraped, glint with the reflection of the glittering snow. 

David nods slowly. “Yeah, I guess so...” He’s not too sure what else to say to that, after all, it was really more of a statement than anything else. 

Behind them, Thorn and Nanook pounce and roughhouse with one another, rolling around in the chilly diamond blanket covering the earth. 

David puffs out a short breath, ducking further down into the knitted woollen fabric bunched up around his neck like a bashful turtle. At this point he can no longer feel the tips of his ears. He’d blatantly refused to wear a hat. 

Lucy laughs softly as she adjusts her own hat. “You know, I didn’t think vampires got cold...” 

David shrugs his shoulders. “All that stuff in the movies and on TV about us,” He drawls, raising his eyebrows. “Most of it’s bullshit. Don’t gotta be alive to get cold.”

“Oh, hm.” Lucy hums lightly, nodding her head thoughtfully. “I suppose a lot of those, I don’t know, stereotypes are a bit silly.” She admits. 

“Oh, we’re here!” She says cheerily, gesturing to the frozen pond in the distance. Michael and Sam linger on the glittering banks, decked out in their winter apparel. Sam stands out against the stark winter landscape like a neon beacon.

David supposes that he’s not any less obvious against the snow, what with his all-black attire.

The eldest of the Emerson’s, a man who David has simply come to know as “Grandpa”, stands beside a denuded tree whose limbs hang heavy with the hefty weight of the ice and snow. 

“Ah,” Grandpa exhales, his breath clouding in front of his rosy face like little puffs of dragon’s smoke. “You finally made it! ‘Was starting to think you two weren’t gonna show!” 

Lucy’s face lights up. “Oh, dad!” She swats at the air in playful dismissiveness as she shuffles forward and envelopes the old man into a warm hug that must feel like marshmallow fluff. 

Grandpa chuckles heartily and pats Lucy on the back before transitioning his attention to David. “You’re looking a little frosty there, sonny...”

The vampire pokes his curiously rosy nose out from beneath the barrier of thick wool wrapped around his neck and blows out a puff of air. 

The eccentric old-timer chuckles quietly and shakes his head. He nods to the icebound pond behind him with subtle amusement. A screech— no doubt arising from Sam— echoes throughout the pines, startling the birds. A heavy ‘thud’ immediately follows, bringing a wry simper to David’s face. 

Grandpa shakes his head with an amused sigh. “Hopefully you’re better at this skating business than Sam is.” He glances over his shoulder. 

David scoffs and settles down atop a somber tree stump to pull on his skates. He tugs his boots off and drops them into the heavensent powder beside him, his spurs clinking and the snow crunching. 

Thorn plods through the winter mess, mowing a path like some furry bulldozer. He wags his tail back and forth, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he comes to stand beside David, who is just finishing lacing up his skates. 

Michael glides to a stop beside the bank, the blades of his skates sending up a fine fan of ice shavings. “Didn’t think you’d actually skate.” He comments, stuffing his gloved hands into his jacket pockets. 

“What can I say, Michael? I’m full of surprises.” David replies mischievously. 

Michael huffs in amusement and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure you are.”

David frowns and leans down to brush a patch of slushy snow off of one of his skates’ blades. 

“You gonna skate, or what?” Michael asks, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. And then, “...Or is the big bad vampire scared?” 

“I’m not scared.” David snaps back, his tone of voice mirroring that of a whining child whose been told to eat their vegetables. He huffs.

“Well, come on then, dude.” Michael nods back towards the pond, the left corner of his mouth twitching upwards. 

David mutters something that sounds vaguely like, “fuck you” before stalking past Michael, whose face must be starting to hurt by now with how much he’s grinning. 

“Ah,” The brunette shakes his head. “C’mon, sourpuss...” He trails after the blond and throws an arm around his shoulders before steering him towards that damn pond. 

David stabs at the ground with the toe-pick of one of his skates. “Fine.” He relents. 

“Hey, Mike! Look!” Sam’s voice soars through the nippy air like a Sabrejet. Michael turns just as his overly enthusiastic brother is making an attempt at balancing on one skate. It ends with a heavy thud and a screech so ungodly that it could probably curdle milk. 

David’s eyebrows shoot up towards the sky, his face remains impassive. Michael just sighs and shakes his head, muttering an amused, “God,” under his breath. 

“C’mon...” Michael nods his head, a glint in his eye, and curls his fingers around the vampire’s forearm. He stops a step before the earth gives way to ice and looks at David, whose eyebrows shoot up in question. “What?” 

“What d’you mean “what?” Michael counters and then after a beat, “Are you gonna skate or what?” 

The vampire frowns and sighs before sweeping an arm throughout the air and saying with a sly grin, “by all means, dust before the broom.”

“Hey, fuck you, man.” The brunette laughs. 

An impish smirk spreads across David’s face. He leans towards Michael and throws an arm across his shoulders. “Promise?” He drawls lowly, his breath ghosting against Michael’s ear.

The brunette’s face goes beet red. He elbows David in the gut, but he just laughs. “Ah, c’mon, Michael...” He flashes his brows suggestively.

Michael clears his throat awkwardly. “You’re such an ass, man.” David makes an unbothered ‘hmph’ noise in the back of his throat and shrugs his shoulders. He raises his hands up in mock surrender, watching smugly as Michael steps out onto the ice. 

David lingers on the bank awhile before biting the metaphysical bullet and taking to the ice. He takes an experimental stride, pushing off with his left leg. His toe-pick catches a divet in the ice and before he has the chance to right himself, he’s on his ass. “Agh!”

Michael cringes at the impact. He offers his hand out to David, but he swats it away like a temperamental house cat. 

The blond picks himself up off of the slick ice with a huff, grumbling in frustration as he tries to regain his balance. 

“You okay?” Michael asks after a couple of seconds. “Been awhile, huh?” He muses. 

David shoots daggers at him, and then, “47 years.”

Michael raises his eyebrows. “Oh.” He looks down at his skates. “You, uh, you need help?”

The vampire gawks and scrunches up his face as if he’s tasted something rotten. “No.” 

Sam lounges atop an upside down bucket, kicking up pockets of diamond fluff while Nanook rolls around him without a care in the world. “Gee, Nanook!” He exclaims in amusement, his cheeks nearly splitting from how much he’s smiling. 

“Woah! Whoa-“ Michael’s arms shoot out as David’s equilibrium wavers and he braces his gloved hands against the fronts of the vampire’s tense shoulders. Unconsciously, David’s arms extend to grasp at the brunettes sleeves. 

“You sure you don’t need help?” Michael chuckles, an action to which he receives a sharp glare from the frazzled vampire. He sighs. “Fine.”

“Okay,” Michael glances down at the blond’s skates. “Widen your stance a little, and bend your knees.” He nods. “Yeah, like that.”

David looks down at his feet, lingering for a moment, and then back up again. “Okay, now what?” Michael grins at his eagerness before responding, “Now push off with your left leg.”

The blond blows out a puff of air and pushes off, his hands gripping tight at Michael’s jacket sleeves. 

“Yeah, that’s it, dude!” Sam exclaims from the bank, his entire face as red as a fresh strawberry due to the biting cold. 

If it weren’t for his concentration on not falling, he’d have scowled at the over enthusiastic little shit. 

David takes another cautious stride, this one slightly wider than the last. He grasps at Michael’s sleeve with an iron grip. Michael chuckles. “Take it easy, man. You’re doing good.”

The blond swallows and nods his head. “...Okay.”

“So, you wanna try to skate without me?” Michael asks after a couple seconds, looking David in the eye. A beat passes where nothing but the whistle of the wind through the scraggly tree limbs can be heard. 

“Uh,” The vampire shrugs his shoulders in what could be perceived as an attempt at nonchalance. “Yeah, yeah, sure.” He glances down at his his gloved hands which are curled around Michael’s firm biceps before pushing himself away. 

He glides backwards slowly, his arms out at his sides as if he’s going through airport security. He glances down at his skates and carefully nudges the toe-pick of his right skate into the ice. 

“See, man!” Michael blurts out, clapping his hands together. “Not so hard, is it?” He stuffs his hands into his pockets and glides over. “You think you got it from here?”

David narrows his eyes and frowns. “Y’know, I think I can manage, yeah.” He snarks. 

“Alright then, tough guy, let’s see what you’ve got.” Michael retorts humorously. 

David’s brows shoot up towards the monochromatic heavens at the challenge, and he smirks. “Whatever you say, Michael.” The vampire turns and pivots surprisingly well for having looked like a wobbling newborn fawn minutes earlier. 

Michael makes a surprised ‘hmph’ noise in the back of his throat. “Not bad... You sure you didn’t already secretly know how to skate?” He asks. 

The blond shrugs his shoulders impishly. “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

Michael chuckles and shakes his head, before sighing comically. “Don’t know what I expected...”

David quirks a brow. “Like I said, Michael, I’m full of surprises.”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, c’mon, “Scott Hamilton”...” He waves his arm in a “come here” way, motioning the vampire over. 

David drills a small crater into the ice with his toe-pick and snickers. He raises his brows cockily. “Scott Hamilton”, huh?”

Michael rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Alright, whatever. C’mon, man, let’s skate.”

The vampire scoffs softly, before gesturing blithely. “Whatever you say, Michael.” He does a half rotation, hands still in his pockets, before pushing off with his right leg and moving into forward crossovers. 

Michael gawks. “You gotta be kidding me—“

David casts an amused glance over his shoulder. “You trying to catch flies, Michael?” He asks wryly, gesturing to the brunettes gaping mouth. 

Michael snaps his mouth shut. “So, s’there anything else you can do, Mr. cloak-and-dagger?” 

“Hm,” The blond hums thoughtfully. “I’m not a one-trick pony, Michael.” 

“Well let’s see, then.” Michael encourages him. 

The corners of David’s mouth twitch, just a little. He slips his hands out of his pockets and proceeds to glide out to the centre of the frosted pond, where he stops. Before doing anything, he pulls his jacket off and tosses it towards the bank. 

Michael quirks a brow, confused by the action. “It’s cold as hell, dude. Why’d you take off your—“ 

David pushes away from the centre and takes off like a bullet train, gliding forward on his left outside edge and lifting his right knee upwards, before leaving the ice for two full rotations and landing back on his right foot. 

Sam, who lingers on the right bank nursing a mug of hot chocolate, sputters. 

Michael doesn’t fare any different. “What the hell was that?” His mouth hangs open. “How the hell’d you—?” 

David’s cool façade cracks and he chuckles. His hair is windswept. “Well, to answer your first question, that was a double axel. And to answer the second, I’ve been around for a while, Michael. You know what they say, “practice makes perfect.”

“I can’t believe you actually got me to think you were totally helpless.” The brunette comments. “Shit, now I’m the amateur.” 

“Well...” David drawls. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to be close to you, huh?”

Michael scoffs. “You know, you could’ve just asked.” 

David smirks. “What would be the fun in that?”


End file.
